The Crow and the Butterfly
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Warning: Sex and swearing. Charlie and Scabior were lovers until Charlie did something stupid and Scabior vanished. Scabior comes back after a year and destroys the little faith Charlie had left but the desire still fuels.


**Written for **Taragh's Infinite Playlist: A Competition**. Enjoy and remember to review, even if you hate it.**_  
><em>

_It's just sex. No love, no feelings just hot kinky sex. That was how it started and how it's meant to be. _

_Ah._

_Fuck I love it when he pulls my hair. Like I'm his little rag doll, doing anything he tells me. We don't even need imperio. Just my hands tied together and his strong firm hand shoving me around. I love to be dominated and he loves to dominate me._

_Slam._

_He pushed me onto the stone ground. The cold layer etching into my back where the whip marks from our last encounter remain. His harsh mouth biting down on my neck and I let out a moan. It's one of my most tender places. He smirks. His nails dig into my skin as they make their way down my naked body to my thighs and spread them apart._

_"Now what do you say?" he asks quietly into my ear. His voice is so soft yet harsh at the same time. It's heaven._

_"Please" I plead as he stretches my legs back even further. He isn't scared that they'll rip off or break. He stops momentarily and a chuckle escapes his lips. _

_"Please what?" he asks._

_"Please fuck me." _

_"That's a good boy"_

_Yes. _

_His cock is pounding into me. Nice and deep. I groan as he quickens his pace but can still hear him speaking._

_"You're a nasty little bugger you are" he slows down for moment but leans into me, his cock going deeper until he kisses me on the lips. As usual I can taste the intoxicating taste of firewhisky. The mangy mans lips are cold and his tongue harsh. Our lips separate, only connected by a string of saliva. He spits on me to destroy the connection. I don't know why I love it when he does this, I just do. _

_"I love you" I mistakenly cry. Don't ask me what possessed me to say this, I just did. I He stops and pulls out. Shit, I made a big mistake. As I said, it's just sex. Emotion was not allowed to be involved._

_"What did you say?" he asks angrily. _

_"Nothing" I whimper. He stands and pulls his pants up. Did I scare him? It appears to be that way. His face is frightened and twitchy. I've never seen him before like this. "I have to go." Poof, he disappears. My...hang on...I can't move my arms. He forgot to decharm me. Shit. I'm stuck here...naked...with my hands glued to each other. I can't even get my wand. Someone else needs _

_"Scabior" I whisper, hoping somehow he'd hear me and return. "Scabior...Scabby?" Nothing. Here I waited for over an hour until Adam came in. I hadn't shown up to a stupid meeting that I completely forgot about. Fortunately he's a good friend of mine and decharms me first. I explain to him that I don't want to talk about it. The amount of humiliation and betrayal I feel...it's the only time I have ever felt disgusted. It's amazing that I haven't broken down. I have to be strong. Adam understands. He finally leaves me._

_"Just put some clothes on. I won't tell anyone" were his final words._

It has been over two years since I last saw Scabior. I've tried looking for him but it seems he doesn't exist anymore. I used to think about him every single day, hoping for his return but it seems more important problems have stolen my attention. He Who Must not be Named has returned. The others here don't believe it but I know Harry. He's telling the truth. We have to protect the dragons but all they say is 'That boy doesn't know what he's talking about. He is not back.' How wrong they were.

I was at the pub when they arrived. Jemina ran in, warning us that some creatures were coming. We all ran out to find at least two dozen wizards fighting the dragons or dragon tamers.

One by one we were stopped by the dark wizards, taken to a line. A spell was put on as and we couldn't move. It has been twenty minutes and they've won. Now we're all kneeling next to each other, waiting to see what was going to happen to us. I can't even look at them and stare at the ground. This couldn't have happened. I refuse to believe it. The dragons are crying out in pain. We have to stop it but I don't know how. No one does. I hear footsteps, marching up and down us as if they're inspecting us. The crunching of the sticks, the ranched fire stench in the air. It's hell.

"What do you want us to do with these tamers sir?" one of the wizards asks.

"Well, the Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate any pure blood wasted" says a familiar voice but it can't be. No, it's not him. "If any of thems are mudblood kill them. The rest can stay." I know that voice, I know it's him but it can't be. The feet stop infront of me and I look up.

It is him. The same messy vile man that left me last year.

"'Ello Charlie. Didn't see you there" he chuckles.

"Scabior. What are you doing here?" I ask but my voice is quite shaky. He bends down, pulling his wand out.

"Well, the Dark Lord requires a few of them dragons you got. And if the Dark Lord wants you get. I'm the leader of these Snatchers you see" he explains.

"You're never going to take them" Erika screamed but she was quickly quietened. Scabiors eyes don't leave me for a second and I simply can't look away. They're darker than I remember and his teeth are more yellow.

"It seems we have" a dark witch states. Scabior looks unfazed by what's going on around him. He just crooks his head, thinking.

"I could hurt you" he say. "Bring back some memories but you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Just don't hurt anyone else and leave the dragons" I hiss but he gives a half laugh.

"You can have your little baby dragons back" I let out a sigh of relief, everyone on my side does. The Snatchers on the other hand are shocked at their leader. "But to have them all your itty witty tamer friends will join us. I'm sure they'd love to experience the imperius curse."

Before I can respond Joseph let out a loud moan. I break contact from Scabior to look at him. He has stood up and is walking over to the cliff.

"Scabior, don't" I yell but Scabior laughs again. Adam screams again but he isn't being controlled. No, he's under the cruciatus curse.

"Adam!"

"He can't hear you. Come on now, decide."

"Take the dragons. Please, just take them" I cry. He smirks.

"That's a good boy."

The dragons start to disappear with the Snatchers. Joseph was still waiting by the cliff but as Scabior left he broke free. Quickly he freed us from the spell.

"Who was he Charlie?" Erika asks. Everyone looks at me awaiting answers. Why did I know the freak that just dragonapped all our dragons?

"He was my lover" I answer. That's all I can say. I apparate back into the room he left me and for the first time since I was little cry.


End file.
